Hero: His and Hers
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: He is her hero but she is his. Set in the interlude between 'Flesh and Stone' and 'Vampires of Venice'. A one shot and a bit of a songfic. Features Hero by Enrique Iglasias. Reviews would be lovely, thank you.


Takes place after Flesh and Stone, but before the Vampires of Venice.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, otherwise Rory would have stayed dead and Eleven would have admitted he loved Amy. Oh, she also would have remembered him BEFORE she got married. Don't owe the song either but I commend whoever wrote it , it's beautiful.

Hero-Enrique Iglesias

_Let me be your __Hero__  
_

* * *

Those were the first words she heard out of his mouth as she slipped into the control room late at (what they considered) night. There was soft music playing but she knew it was him singing. He was standing with his back to her, waving his screwdriver over the TARDIS console in long sweeps.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance __  
__Would you run and never look back __  
__Would you cry if you saw me crying __  
__Would you save my soul tonight_

He continued with the music and she sat down on the steps to listen and watch. _  
__  
__Would you tremble if I touched your lips__  
__Would you laugh oh please tell me this! __  
__Now would you die for the one you love __  
__Hold me in your arms tonight. _

* * *

He sang for her, for his Amy, for everything she represented to him. The hope that she was restoring in him, almost as quickly as Rose had if not quicker. On the Starship UK when he'd been ready to kill the Starwhale and find some other profession for himself she'd saved them both. He'd seen her drag Liz 10's hand towards the button and looked on in terror as he prepared for them all to die. When she'd come up to him in the hallway later it was all he could do not to declare he loved her then and there.

_I can be you hero baby __  
__I can kiss away the pain __  
__I will stand by you forever __  
__And you can take my breath away __  
_

She didn't listen to him. She followed him everywhere, even if he told her to stay away and he was starting to realize that he would do the same. That if she left him he would follow and do one thing he almost never did- beg. He would beg her to stay with him- or let him stay with her. Watching her brilliance, her magnificence, took his breath from him. In the bunker as she'd talked Bracewell down he'd discovered that she was insightful and her word had crushed him. He could live with the pain of never being with her, of keeping his feelings locked up tight. He didn't want her to do the same.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine __  
__Would you lie __  
__Would you run and hide__  
__Am I in too deep __  
__Have I lost my mind __  
__Well, I don't care; you're here tonight. __  
_

The Byzantium trip had nearly killed him. River was always a hassle to deal with because he never knew what she knew about him and she refused to tell him. River mixed with Amy was well, too much. Amy thinking he was married to River- now that was disturbing and he'd nearly strangled River for encouraging her. That was the lighter side of it- Amy hadn't listened, hadn't stayed in the Tardis like he told her too, had followed him into catacombs full of weeping angels. He'd almost lost her to the angel in her mind and he'd come close to losing her to the angels in the forest because of the crack. He swore to himself he would never leave her like that again, maybe somewhere she was safe but never in a place she would be in danger.

_I can be you hero baby __  
__I can kiss away the pain __  
__I will stand by you forever __  
__And you can take my breath away ___

___I just want to hold you _

Then she'd made him take her home and he had because he had seen the look on her face and couldn't bring himself to deny her and make her unhappy by asking her to stay. When she'd sprung the news of her engagement on him he'd been about ready to break down. Then while he's all shaken up by that she'd tried to kiss him and do… other things.

_I just want to hold you_

_Oh yeah__  
__Am I in too deep' __  
__Have I lost my mind' __  
__Well, I don't care; you're here tonight _

He had very nearly taken her up on that offer. To find comfort in carnal pleasure, to assure himself Amy was there and was whole and was safe. As she'd kissed him against the TARDIS he'd given into her for just a second pulling her closer and indulging himself for a moment. He'd stopped himself, rambling about the difference in ages and how she was getting married (which he was having problems believing). Then in the part of his brain that was always connecting ideas and throwing them into his lap he'd realized the dates and the fact that she was getting married on the day the cracks were coming from. _  
__  
__I can be your hero baby __  
__I can kiss away the pain _

He'd shipped her off to bed then and started fine tuning the TARDIS, trying to drown out what he felt. It hadn't worked so her resigned himself to never mentioning his feelings. They would never be spoken if he could help it. He'd started singing then, something he was good at in this regeneration (he hated remembering how bad Ten had been at it, although Nine hadn't been bad at all). It was relaxing, much like dancing had been to Nine and reading had been to Ten. He sang to himself about what she was to him and what he wanted to be to her. He wished he could be her knight in shining armor but too often he was the villain in the tale.

_Oh yeah__  
__I will stand by you forever __  
__you can take my breath away _

* * *

His words gave her hope that he would forgive her. She'd come down to apologize to him for how she'd acted earlier but she was leery of his reaction to her seeing him like this.

_I can be you hero __  
__I can kiss away the pain __  
__And I will stand by you forever __  
__And you can take my breath away __  
_

He was already her hero in every way. He'd come and fixed the crack in her wall and after that his memory had shielded her from the taunts of the school children as they teased her for being Scottish. It wasn't until she'd yelled that the Doctor would get them for her that they had teased her for that. It hadn't mattered though, she knew that he'd come back one day and prove them all wrong. He'd protected her from Prisoner Zero, bringing her back when the creature had taken over her mind.

_You can take my breath away _

He'd shown her stars and spaceships and even a planet. Together they'd seen London during the Blitz, a beautiful starwhale and the horrifying weeping angels. It was fun and sad, dangerous but with him she was safe. He was her hero and not just hers; he was a hero to all the people of Earth, past and present, and probably several other planets and species whether they knew it or not. He threw himself into danger in every concievable point in time to save who ever he could and then disappeared to do it all over again.

* * *

_I can be your hero _

He finished the song and turned around. There, sitting in front of him was the object of his thoughts.

"Your amazing." Amelia spoke to him, still in the red jumper from earlier. He wondered how long she'd sat there without his notice.

"How long?" He asked, astonished to notice his voice hoarse with worry. Yes, he was nervous about her hearing him sing, how could he explain what he'd been singing about to her?

"Since you started that song." He watched as she began to walk towards him. He stood there as he waited for her to reach him. A repeat performance of earlier would not be kind to his self-control.

When she reached him her arms wound around his neck and her face settled on his shoulder. He found himself returning the hug without thinking first.

"You're already my hero, Doctor, mine and everyone else who you've helped or saved." Amy whispered into his ear. He clung to the ginger Scot tightly, her words echoing in his mind. He wasn't though, he was a monster, the Oncoming Storm, destroyer of civilizations. That she thought so meant more to him than handbags to Sontarians or the extermination of all other beings to the Daleks.

"You, Amelia Jessica Pond of Leadworth, are more of a hero than I'll ever be and you're magnificent to boot." He held her tightly as he whispered in her ear. She had saved a starwhale, talked Bracewell into believing his humanity, figured out how to stop the recording of the weeping angel, been braver than he'd ever been, willing to sacrifice herself for men she barely knew.

"Got'cha" She mumbled into his shoulder. Ah yes she'd got him. More of him than she would ever know.

"Gotcha." He replied smiling. Amy pulled away from him just enough to be staring him in the face. He waited on edge for what she would do next.

"Doctor, about earlier, I'm sorry about how I acted…" He watched her face as she trailed off into silence. What she needed was a dose of normality, a bit of something from her human life to ground her. He'd done the same thing for Rose... oh, he was going to regret this.

"I forgive you, Pond! Now where will that fiancé of yours be right now?" He made his voice chipper again, hiding the pain of what he was about to do, and started to bounce towards the controls, attempting to ignore the confused look on his companions face.

"At his stag party at the Halverson Bar in Gloucester, why?" Amy replied to him. He entered the necessary coordinates and yanked on a lever.

"I think you need a dash of normalcy in your life. How does a date sound?" He yelled at her as the TARDIS shook as it traveled from the out of the way place he'd sent it back to Amy's time where her fiancé waited. He ignored the look of horror on her face as they spun through the void.


End file.
